Inuyasha: Pure Tessaiga!
by Soul
Summary: Inuyasha stumbles upon another gateway to his father's grave. He enters and encounters his father himself! He offers to train his son to use Tessaiga at full power but must be isolated from his friends for 1 full year. Full summary inside! DISCONTINUED
1. Gateway

**Inuyasha: Pure Tessaiga**

**Project 5**

**Author: Soul**

**Dedication: To whoever made me get addicted to Inuyasha again after 1 year.**

**Summary: Inuyasha finds a secret gateway that allows him to pass into the Border and at his father's grave site. When he gets there, a man is sitting on Inu no Taisho (Inuyasha's father)'s skull. Who is it but Inu no Taisho himself. He wants to train his son but he needs to be in isolation from his friends for one year. He accepts and does not back to Kagome to receive permission. One year later, Naraku loses his power for some reason. Most of the Jewel of the Four Souls is now in the Inu Groups's hands. When Naraku is about to be destroyed by Kagome and Kikyou's combined arrows, who should stop the arrow but Kohaku and Inuyasha!**

**Note: I know only some of the Japanese translations for the attacks, but if I don't, I'll use the English translation.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The New Gateway**

"DAMMIT, KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha shouted.

"ROAR!" The larger, mutated Saimyshou roared.

"Inuyasha! Naraku must've used the Shikon Shard on it!" Kagome shouted.

"I KNOW, DAMMIT!" Inuyasha shouted back in frustration, "DAMMIT, KONGOSOUHA!"

Diamond spears shot out of the Tessaiga. It penetrated a barrier about the same strength as Naraku's and exploded.

"I KNEW IT!" Inuyasha shouted, "THERE WAS A HIDDEN BARRIER!"

"Inuyasha! Kill it quick! Before Sango-chan and Miroku-sama die from the poison!" Kagome shouted, "If you kill it, I think the poison will dissipate!"

"Yeah, you coward!" Shippou shouted.

"SHUT UP! KAZE NO KIZU!"

"Sacred Arrow!" Kagome shot an arrow and the pure light combined with Inuyasha's attack and starts swirling.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha turned, "WHAT KIND OF ARROW IS THAT?!"

"Inuyasha, look!" Kagome pointed to the giant Saimyoshou. The bee-arachnid hybrid was turning into dust.

Shippou nudged Miroku, "Miroku, wake up already!"

"Will…you please bear my child?" Miroku muttered, still asleep.

Immediately, Sango sat up and slapped Miroku, "Pervert."

Inuyasha ignored the older couple and shouted at Kagome again, "Hey Kagome! Look for a Shikon piece!"

"Uh..in its head!" Kagome pointed to the head.

Inuyasha claimed the Shard and threw it at Kagome, "Another boring demon."

"That almost killed those two!" Shippou hit Inuyasha's leg.

Before Inuyasha could counter, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother, descended from his flight.

"Aw, what do you want?" Inuyasha drew his sword.

"Relax, I'm only here because our father told me to take you to the new entrance."

"Father?" Inuyasha put his sword back.

"Go, Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha hesitated, then gained confidence.

"I'll be back, sometime,"

He took off with Sesshoumaru.

………………………………………………………………………

"Here we are," Sesshoumaru led them into cave.

"I don't see no entrance!" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Fool, look with your inner eye!"

Sesshoumaru drew Tenseiga and opened up a portal in the wall, "See it now?"

He jumped in and Inuyasha reluctantly followed.

He looked around and realized it was his father's grave, on the border between the living world and the dead. Sitting on the skull of the grave was a man, wearing similar clothes to Sesshoumaru's.

"Father?" Inuyasha jumped onto another skull bird.

The man looked up. It was Inu no Taisho, the father of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"Father," Sesshoumaru went onto the skull, "I did as you requested."

"But, how?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Sesshoumaru did a ritual. Is it that important, Inuyasha?" Inutaisho spoke.

"Father," Inuyasha stepped onto the skull too, "What did you call me here for?"

"Inuyasha," Inutaisho spoke, "Your sword skills are sorely in need of improvement."

"What?!" Inuyasha said, confused.

"I will train you, but you must not tell your friends and you will be here for a year."

"Is Sesshoumaru going to train too?"

"No, he did it before you. He has mastered one of my two new swords."

"New swords?"

"Do you accept or not, Inuyasha?"

"I…," Inuyasha hesiatated.

_One year? What will become of the Shikon Jewel?_

"I accept."

"Alright then. Let's begin."


	2. Year

"Inuyasha! No! You didn't!" Kagome was nearly in tears.

"I…don't know you!" Inuyasha hesitated.

"See? He has spoken. He has no knowledge of who you are," Naraku said sinisterly.

"Inuyasha! Kohaku!" Naraku ordered.

"Sir!" Inuyasha and Kohaku stood ready.

"Attack everyone here. Leave no one able to stand!"

"Yes," Inuyasha said hesitatingly, "Kohaku! Take care of the males and the demon slayer! I'll handle the priestesses!"

"Right!" Kohaku and Inuyasha rushed forward.

"Inuyasha! Just use the Nine Dragons!" Kohaku shouted.

"Alright! Stand back!" Inuyasha drew his Tessaiga.

Instead of using it, the sharp edges became dull and Inuyasha gripped the blade. With a sharp pull, the Tessaiga fang came off, revealing the sword he used to slay the demon at the village.

"Nine Dragons?" Sango looked up.

Inuyasha planted the thin Tessaiga into the ground and expended his yoki. Suddenly, nine big cracks appeared within a 3-foot radius, with Inuyasha in the center.

Then, nine dragon heads, the same colour as the Kaze no Kizu, came out of the cracked ground, waiting for a target.

"HAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha targeted Miroku and Shippou.

"MIROKU! WAH!" Shippou hung onto Miroku.


End file.
